Total Drama Brants
Appearance Chart The saga continues with All Stars - assuming that ROTI and PI never happened. Total Drama All-Stars During the World Tour Reunion Special, Blaineley and Josh reveal that there is a new special season coming up. Chris reveals that the entire world voted for their most favorite cast members from previous seasons, and that they formed an All-Star cast for the fourth special season. Episode One: -Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Duncan, Cody, and Sierra form a couples-only alliance on their team to get themselves further in. Gwen, Cody, and Sierra keep a small Team Amazon bond going as they agree to target Courtney first because of her dislike for both Gwen and Duncan. -Heather tries to form an alliance with Owen and Izzy and her old ally Lindsay, convincing them that they are very worthy All-Stars. They do not seem keen on working with her, but they do anyway. -Screaming Goats win invincibility. Back at camp, Geoff rubs his team the wrong way by talking about how pretty Bridgette is. This gives Gwen, Cody, and Sierra second thoughts about aligning with the lovebirds. -Owen isolates himself from his camp, feeling upset about Izzy not talking to him. However, he is reassured that he is going to stay strong in the game by Heather. -At the Campfire Ceremony, Heather pushes heavily for Leshawna to be eliminated because of her attitude. While Owen and Izzy disagree, Lindsay goes for it. They want to vote out Alejandro, but, even though Heather still pretends to dislike him, she argues that he can't win the game. Marshmallows go to everyone but Alejandro and Leshawna. Leshawna is the first All-Star eliminated with a mysterious five votes instead of four. Heather had talked Alejandro into voting with her secretly. Eliminated: Leshawna Episode Two: -Owen isolates himself from Heather's alliance, fearing that aligning with her will make him a target for elimination. Heather forges a tight alliance with Lindsay and Izzy - their former Island alliance - and decides that Owen should be next. -Killer Bats win invincibility, sending the Goats to elimination. Once again, Geoff continues to rub the team the wrong way with his talk about Bridgette's hotness. -On the Bats side, Heather and Harold get into an argument about their status as stars. Harold claims that he has nothing against Heather, but because he did not help her like he supposedly promised during "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island", she was going to target him immediately. -At the Campfire Ceremony, the Couples Alliance stands strong and votes out Courtney. Courtney attempts to save herself, however, by trying to convince Beth to vote out Geoff for being a bad presence to be around. In the end, everyone voted out Courtney except for herself. Eliminated: Courtney Episode Three: -Gwen finds secret footage of Duncan flirting with Courtney thanks to Alejandro's help from the other side. She becomes hurt and breaks up with him after realizing that he is nothing but trouble. She talks about how guilty she feels for voting out Courtney, and that Duncan has to be the next to go. -Screaming Goats win invincibility, surprisingly. Beth approaches Gwen after the challenge and consoles her about Duncan. The two form a surprisingly tight friendship after this moment. -On the Bats side, DJ tries to convince Heather not to get rid of Harold like she planned. She sighs and agrees that she was in the wrong when fighting with him (only to reveal in a confessional that she still feels that Harold needs to leave). DJ convinces her to vote for Alejandro, and Heather relucantly agrees. -At the Campfire Ceremony, Alejandro and Harold are the final two. Alejandro does not receive a marshmallow and is eliminated. He is very shocked by the events but leaves honorably. Eliminated: Alejandro Episode Four: -Screaming Goats win invincibility yet again, which gives time for Duncan and Gwen both to bond slightly. Duncan apologizes for flirting with Courtney, but Gwen tells him that she can never trust him again. -DJ feels as if nobody wants to be his friend in the game, and so he isolates himself from everyone. Heather asks why he is acting so strange, but nobody knows why. Heather reapproaches Owen and tells him that he is going to continue to be in the game if he works with her, but in return for keeping him in, he would have to vote out Harold before he could rig votes against anyone like he did to Courtney in Island. -At the Campfire Ceremony, even though DJ expected to get out, he did not. Harold and Heather were the final two, but Heather was spared by her alliance and Harold became the fourth All-Star eliminated. Eliminated: Harold Episode Five: -Tension has died on the Goats team. Duncan has reforged his relationship with Gwen and the two build a very small bond, while everyone in the game still dislikes Duncan for what he did - only slightly less. -Killer Bats win invincibility, sending the Goats to elimination. Duncan tries to save himself from elimination and pushes for Geoff because of his previous actions in the game. -At the Campfire Ceremony, despite his attempts to save himself, he is eliminated. Gwen, however, worked with him to vote out Geoff. After he is sent out, Sierra tells her that it will all get better in all eventuality. -On his way out, Duncan commented that his elimination was the first time that he had never made a single-digit placement in the game. Eliminated: Duncan Episode Six: -The Couples Alliance becomes a secret Amazon Alliance, leaving out Bridgette and Geoff. Because of their previous talks, Gwen and Beth become a tight alliance together as well. -Killer Bats win invincibility as well, leaving the Goats vulnerable yet again. On the Bats team, Lindsay and DJ bond quite a bit as they talk about life back home and how they miss their parents after having not seen them for such a long time. -Chaos ensues on the Goats team, as the Amazon Alliance tries to figure out how to vote. They decide that, even though Geoff is annoying, Bridgette is the main cause of his annoyance. Therefore, by voting out Bridgette, Geoff would be a good challenge player that wouldn't be distracted by her. -At the Campfire Ceremony, the final two is Bridgette and Geoff, but Geoff receives the marshmallow and Bridgette is shockingly eliminated. Eliminated: Bridgette Episode Seven: -The teams merge to a final ten every-man-for-themselves competition. Geoff flees from his former friends to work with Heather after he was betrayed by Bridgette's elimination. Gwen, Cody, and Sierra, however, have Heather join their Amazon alliance. -Izzy somehow wins invincibility. Back at their campsite, Beth and Gwen have a mild argument about their boyfriends and ex-boyfriends. Gwen contemplates voting out Beth because of her arrogance, but quickly decides not to - and instead chooses to rebuild her friendship with her. -After finding out about the Amazon alliance, Geoff attempts to get Heather voted out. Lindsay and Izzy turn on her to work with DJ and Geoff, but Heather is still not eliminated despite the votes against her. -At the Campfire Ceremony, Geoff is voted out because of his depression over Bridgette's elimination and because of his past talk on the Goats team. Eliminated: Geoff Episode Eight: -Because of Heather's alliance turning on her, she joins full-force with Gwen, Cody, and Sierra. They conspire on who to vote out, and decide that Izzy should be the first to go. -Somehow, again, Izzy wins invincibility. When asked how this happened, Izzy reveals that she has had military training that she feels is helping her win the challenges. -Beth and Sierra take time to bond. In a confessional, Beth reveals that her strategy is to become friends with everyone so she can go to the end and win. -At the Campfire Ceremony, Owen and Izzy vote out Beth to try and save themselves from Heather's wrath. However, because her alliance turned on her but Izzy was immune, Heather decided to have the Amazon alliance target Owen instead. Owen was eliminated. Eliminated: Owen Episode Nine: -Cody tries to flirt with Gwen, and his moves somehow work. This makes Sierra super jealous, but at the same time, she is super happy becuase she can post about it on her blog. -Cody somehow wins invincibility against Izzy, and he cheers in excitement. -This became their chance to get rid of Izzy, but a sudden incident occurs before they can get to the Marshmallow Ceremony. While trying to post a picture of Cody on her secret shrine wall in her cabin, Sierra falls over and breaks her leg. Chef evaluates her and says that she has to go to the hospital. -Chris reveals that Sierra has been removed from the game, which puts a massive dent in Heather and Gwen's plan to get rid of Izzy. Eliminated: Sierra Episode Ten: -Izzy somehow wins invincibility yet again, using her military tactical skills. After this, Gwen turns to her alliance with Beth. She isolates herself from the Amazon alliance after Sierra's evacuation, feeling as if Cody wouldn't want to work with her anymore. -At elimination, Heather is blindsided. Beth, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay, and DJ all vote her out because she would win in the end of the game. Gwen decides afterwards to re-team up with Cody, but this time, forming a new alliance with Beth. Eliminated: Heather Episode Eleven: -Gwen pulls through and wins invincibility, securing herself a spot in the final five. Cody and Beth cheered as well for her. -Beth worked with Lindsay, as best friends, to get rid of Izzy. Lindsay agreed without hesitation to work with her "Best French Friend", and Izzy was eliminated at the Campfire Ceremony with all votes against her except for her own. -On her way out, Izzy exclaimed angrily that she had the game in her hands, and that she was going to win to pay off her bounty against her from the RCMP. Eliminated: Izzy Episode Twelve: -DJ is left on the outside of all alliances. In a confessional, he reveals that he could still win the game with the power of his mother believing in him. -In the challenge, Lindsay becomes the last person standing and wins invincibility. -Post-challenge, Beth bonds a lot with DJ. After forming a tight bond with Gwen, DJ offers Beth a deal to vote out Gwen. Beth does not take it, but instead offers to vote out Cody instead because she does not have a good friendship with him like she does with Gwen, Lindsay, and DJ. -At the Campfire Ceremony, Cody is shockingly eliminated with three votes to DJ's two from Gwen and Cody. Gwen hugs Cody goodbye, and he leaves very confused on how he was eliminated. Eliminated: Cody Episode Thirteen: -Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness comes out to play in the invincibility challenge, and awards her with a second invincibility pass in the game. -At camp, Beth becomes very appreciated by everyone for her niceness and hard work in challenges. In a confessional, Beth talks about how upset she is to vote someone out of the game. -Despite having an alliance between herself, Gwen, and Lindsay, Beth decides to vote out Gwen in favor of keeping DJ in the game. -At the Campfire Ceremony, Gwen is shockingly eliminated by Beth. On her way out, Gwen groans in frustration and tells Beth that she cannot win the game against someone as nice as DJ. Beth apologizes, but Gwen scoffs and walks out. Eliminated: Gwen Episode Fourteen: -In the grand finale, a final three of absolute niceness ends with Beth winning the final invincibility of the game. She squeals in excitement and immediately has her mind made up on who she wants to eliminate. -Beth chooses to eliminate DJ over her BFF - Best French Friend - and squeals with Lindsay as the two are the final two of the competition. -During the final challenge, Beth and Lindsay are tasked with choosing former eliminated competitors to help them win the challenge. With a surprising bitter amount of people against Beth, Beth was left with a lackluster team. -As the challenge progressed, Lindsay floated through without barely lifting a muscle thanks to the help of her team members: Heather, Gwen, DJ, Cody, and Harold. -Lindsay is deemed the winner of the game at the end of the episode, and Beth, though upset about losing twice, cheers for her. The two immediately leave to board a plane to France. Post-game, every Total Drama Cast Member met up with Chris and Chef for a special reunion show. After spending a month at home, the cast discussed their lives. Chris offered them another chance - but many declined, stating that the game was enough for them and that playing again would be a bad experience. Chris offered them a million dollar prize, yet again, but many did not like the offer. After a brief conversation, Chris changed the rules of his offer. He offered a two million dollar prize, and this time, the cast was ready. A competition was held to determine who would be competing in Total Drama: Under the Sea. The first twelve members to complete the challenge would get into the next season. Because Lindsay and Beth were both in France, and because of Sierra still recovering from her injury, the three were ineligible to return. The twelve people to cross were welcomed in to a new season of Total Drama - this time, with twelve members, competing in underwater challenges.